Malasadas and Morning Sex
by Five-0Fanatic
Summary: Danny just wanted to eat his Malasadas and drink his coffee, but no not with Steve around.


Danny's Malasadas

Danny had just walked into HQ with a fresh bag of malasadas when Steve grabbed the bag from his hand and held it above his head.

"What have I told you about these Danno?" Steve said grinning as Danny just glared at him.

"Steven, I thought we discussed this. No more short jokes or pranks. You don't seem to be complaining about my height in bed " Danny said as Steve waves the bag in the air.

"your right, I don't because your the perfect height in bed. I can lay on top of you and then lean down and kiss you without having to move at all and if not mistaken you seem to appreciate it" Steve said as Danny still glared at him.

"Can I please just have the malasadas? And I will promise to stop eating them after today" Danny said getting increasingly frustrated.

"Fine but I don't want to see them tomorrow"Steve handed the bag to Danny who snatched them and walked to his office.

"It doesn't matter if we live together, your not the boss of me!" Danny said taking a drink of his coffee.

"oh really?" Steve said as he walked into the office and shut the door then closed the blinds.

"Dont do it Steven! I swear I will withhold sex for a week!" Danny said as he ran to the other side of the desk.

"That's punishing you as much as it is me" Steve said as he walked around the desk.

"No because unlike you I have self control" Danny said as Steve strolled towards him.

"Thats debatable. Strapping a guy to the hood of your car, still way worse than my shark tank thing." Steve said as he got closer.

"No. No. Not worse. Steven do not do it. We are in the office. Stop..." Danny tried to back up but ran into the file cabinet and then his words were cut off as Steve pressed his lips to Danny's and ran his hands through Danny's hair.

"Damn it Steve!"' Danny said as he felt Steve's hands run through his hair again "I hate it when you mess my hair up! It takes me forever to do in the morning, you know that. Half the time you take out a stopwatch and time me!"

"Danno. Shut up and take off your clothes" Steve said as he stepped back to take his own shirt and pants off. Danny watched as Steve stripped off his shirt and pants. Damn he loved Steves chest. Sharp defined muscles under the the warm tab skin. Danny began taking his tie and shirt off but not before he saw Steve walk across the hall to his office. Naked! Dear lord the man had no shame.

Danny followed him and said "Really? Have you no shame?" Then he remembered what Steve had in his office. A couch. Danny undid his pants and pushed them down the flopped onto the couch.

"See I am your boss. You stripped your clothes and followed me over here" Steve said grinning and laid on top of Danny.

"No I stripped voluntarily. Have you seen your body? My skin not being against yours when your naked and for the taking is like a crime" Danny corrected him.

"Whatever you say Danno" Steve said as he kissed down Dannys chest stopping to nip and suck here and there.

Danny squirmed under Steve's tongue "how many times have I asked you not to call me that during sex? I do not want to think about my 9 year old daughter when I could be thinking about other things" Danny grinned when he slid his hand down and it bumped in Steve's cock and he gasped "other, very important things" Steve ground his hips against Danny's and they both let out long moans.

"Hello? Anyone here?" Kono yelled from the hallway and then a couple seconds later there was a knock on the Steves office door.

"Fuck. She has the worst timing" Steve said as he got up threw his shirt and pants on and cracked the door slightly. "Yeah what's up Kono?"

She noted his flushed face and messy clothes "you ok boss? You look a little red" She tried biting back her smile " and I don't suppose you know where Danny is, I saw the Camaro out there but I can't find him and I brought coco puffs"

"No I don't know where he is, haven't seen him all morning" Steve said through gritted teeth then shut the door when Kono left.

"Great now she's going to tell Chin" Danny said and Steve noted with satisfaction that he was still laying on the couch. So Steve stripped off his clothes again and sat on Danny's lap.

"Wow! Stripping your clothes off at work, twice and it's not even noon yet. Must be a new record for you!" Danny said grinning


End file.
